


Big Boys

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: It's time for Tad to start school...  things are changing as the boys grow... What antics will they get into now??  Their family grows by one!





	1. Chapter 1

Fall was approaching and it would soon be time for their little guy to go off to school. Tony was already feeling a sense of loss as he worked with the little guy teaching him all the fundamentals to get him ready for kindergarten.

 

"Daddy?" Tad questioned softly as they shopped for school clothes. "How's come I have to have special clothes for school?"

 

"Well," Tony smiled. "You don't want to wear the clothes you play in outside to school; you have to have smart boy clothes."

 

"Do they make stupid boy clothes?" Tad looked around in horror; what if his daddy picked from the wrong rack?

 

"No," Tony snickered. "You have to have clothes that are like going to visit people clothes since you're visiting people at school during the day."

 

"Oh," Tad sighed as they made their way through the store getting him new clothes, the supplies from the list the teacher provided and then it was time for the most important two decisions of his young life.. Backpack and lunchbox. "This is a very big decision. Abby-tales says my reputation is on the line here."

 

"Do you know what a reputation is?" Tony tried very hard not to laugh.

 

"Abby-tales says it's the difference between getting hugged and getting my ass kicked." Tad was so matter of fact as he studied the bags on the rack.

 

"Hey, language!" Tony scolded lightly.

 

"I was just ‘peating what Abby-tales said." Tad defended as he very carefully picked a Spiderman backpack with matching lunch box. "That was rough!"

 

"Do you think that you're going to be okay?" Tony picked up his son. "I know that had to be exhausting."

 

Tad could play Tony like a fiddle. Snuggling into Tony's neck, the young boy played with the collar on Tony's shirt as he started to cry. "I don't want to go to school, daddy. Who is going to watch you? You need me, man."

 

"I do need you," Tony smiled. "But it's the law and you have to go to school or I could go to jail."

 

"No daddy!" Tad held tighter. "You're too pretty to be a prisoner."

 

"Sir," the sale associate walked up to Tony and Tad with a huge smile on her face. "Would it be okay if I gave him a cookie?"

 

"It's okay with me," Tad swiped at his eyes. "I am a growing little boy."

 

"He's such a charmer," the saleswoman giggled. "I could just eat him up."

 

"Wait!" Tad put a hand up as the woman started to come closer. "Stay out of my personal space, please. You're a danger to my safety. Rule #45 says don't lets people in your personal space that are a danger to you."

 

"Do you have a lot of rules?" The question was asked with a laugh as the woman stretched to hand the cookie to Tad.

 

"I have 4,687 rules to follow." Tad smiled as he took the cookie. "Thank you for the cookie, beautiful lady."

 

"Oh my God," the giggles filled the air. "How could anyone not fall in love with him?"

 

"They can't help themselves," Tad giggled. "I've got a great personality."

 

"Let's go to the check out Mr. Personality," Tony laughed thanking the kind woman for the cookie as they headed towards the front of the store.

 

"Daddy?" Tad pulled on Tony's shirt to stop him. "I need a watch."

 

"Why do you need a watch?" Tony questioned as they walked towards the display.

 

"So I know how long until I see you again," Tad sighed. "I don't want to stay at school for all my life; I have to come home to make sure you're okay."

 

"Good deal," Tony laughed helping Tad pick out a watch that would fit the little guy. "Do you think we should get your brother and sister something?"

 

"Yes," Tad looked around. "I think Shelby needs a new hat and Gabe needs a watch like mine. He should have new shoes because he said his shoes pinch his toes."

 

"They do?" Tony looked a bit worried. "He didn't tell me that."

 

"He don't want to be no bother to you." Tad sighed. "Sometimes, he thinks he is going to go live back at his bad house if he is too much trouble. I told him no ways but he still gets scared sometimes."

 

"Let's get him some shoes," Tony's face broke out into a huge grin. "I have a great idea! What do you say we go get him and take him to lunch with us? We'll have a boys day out!"

 

"Awesome!" Tad did a little dance in the aisle. "Can we go to the park too, daddy?"

 

"We can," Tony watched his oldest dance some more; the little boy was so animated but such a sweet boy. "What if we go to the petting zoo after lunch and the duck pond?"

 

"Dad!" Tad hugged his dad's legs. "I have been wanting to go to the petting zoo for a very long time; we love it there."

 

The boys had a great day out with their dad by the time they left the park; Tony was full of ideas to give Gabe some security. "We're going to the pet store; I think Nemo needs a new toy."

 

The boys worked together to pick out a new toy for Nemo while Tony quietly questioned a pet care specialist about potential pets for the boys. After a great deal of chatting while the boys shopped for Nemo, Tony made up his mind on exactly what he wanted to do.

 

"Gabriel," Tony held out his hand. "I need you to come with me, please. Tad, I think you should come too; Gabe may want to consult with his big brother."

 

"What did he do?" Tad stepped between his dad and brother. "Talk to me, man. What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing is wrong," Tony laughed. "Calm down; we're going to get your brother a pet of his own. You have Nemo and I know you are great at sharing him but I think Gabe needs a pet of his very own."

 

"Can I have a fish?" Gabe looked longingly at the fish as they made their way through the store.

 

"You both can get a fish when we're done." Tony smiled. "However, I have something else in mind for you, my little man."

 

"Whoa!" Gabe gasped when Tony walked him to the room where they had the cats ready to be adopted. "I'm getting a kitty?"

 

"You are getting a kitty," Tony picked both boys up and walked into the room where the cats were running around. "Do you see any that look like they should go home with us?"

 

"All of them!" Tad giggled. "How many can we pick?"

 

"You can pick two," Tony sighed.

 

"Come on Gabe!" Tad wiggled down. "You got a big decision to make; two perfect kitties like grandpa Jack has."

 

Taking a seat on the floor, Gabe waited to see which of the cats would come to him. Sure enough, there were several that made their way over and rubbed but only one kitty won his heart. Climbing up in the little boy's lap, the grey and white short haired kitten lay down and purred making the little boy giggle with delight. "Dad, I will take this one!"

 

"Great," Tony smiled. "Which other kitty?"

 

"None," Gabe stood with his kitten in his arms. "My heart loves this one and it loves me."

 

"Tad?" Tony watched his oldest as he looked around the room. "Do you want to help pick out another kitten?"

 

"No," Tad shook his head. "We have one Nemo; we only needs one kitty. Nemo and the kitty will be best friends when we are busy."

 

"Are you sure, buddy?" Tony looked around at all the cats that were up for adoption. "They are all in need of a home."

 

"Dad," Tad put his arms up so he could be picked up. "This is my brother's pet, not mine. He wants one whole kitty that's all. Got it?"

 

"I got it," Tony laughed. "You two still want fish?"

 

"No!" The boys said in unison.

 

"Why not?" Tony looked at his boys very confused.

 

"The cat might eat the damn things." Tad said in exasperation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy?" Gabe was not happy that his cat had to be put in a carrier. "How much time before get home?

 

"Ten minutes," Tony sighed; it was a long ride home when the boys were worked up. "Did you think of a name for your cat yet?"

 

"Fart!" Gabe yelled.

 

"That's not a very nice name," Tony scolded lightly; boys would be boys.

 

"No!" Tad called out with his hands covering his nose and mouth. "The damn cat farted, roll down a window!"

 

"You know the swear jar is going to be really full today," Tony sighed. "Please stop cursing."

 

"Well," Tad thought for a moment. "Only two of them were accidents and I will give you my dollars. I shouldn't be spected to pay for ‘peat what Abby-tales says."

 

"Good point," Tony shook his head. He really couldn't punish the kid for repeating a conversation and it had been a long time since anyone put money in the swear jar. At the rate Tad was going today though, the jar would be full and they'd be off to donate the money to a charity before they knew it.

 

Tad and Gabe giggled and talked the rest of the way home; both boys trying to come up with names for the newest member of the family. Pulling in the driveway, they saw a familiar car that made all three of the guys groan.

 

"Daddddddddddddddd," Tad groaned.

 

"I know, buddy. He's grandpa's friend so we have to be nice." Tony still wasn't a fan of Fornell's even after quitting the agency to be a full time dad.

 

Walking into the house, the boys helped Tony carry in all the items they purchased for the cat as well as the new toys for Nemo. Setting up the litter box in the utility room, the boys let the cat out of the carrier in there so it knew where business was conducted.

 

"So," Tony smiled at his mesmerized sons. "Does he have a name yet?"

 

"I'm still working on it," Gabe sighed. "I want to show Grandpa!"

 

"Wait until Fornell leaves," Tony cautioned. "Don't know what brought him here today."

 

"I'll be back," Tad set his face in determination; his brother wanted Gibbs so Fornell had to leave. Walking down the hallway, the little boy followed the voices until he found everyone in the gym. "Fartnell, what's up?"

 

"Your dad put you up to that?" Toby looked at the little boy.

 

"No Tootbias," Tad giggled. "I just like to say it. Fartnell, Fartnell, Fartnell."

 

"Thaddeus," Gibbs' voice was stern as he tried not to laugh. "That's not very nice."

 

"It's funny, grandpa." Tad was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath. "You got woman troubles again, Uncle Toby?"

 

"I do, buddy." Fornell picked up the little guy as if he were going to have a long talk with him.

 

"I think you should just quit while you're ahead." Tad was so serious. "Women are nothing but a whole heap of trouble, man. You have to be very sensitive to them and some guys just aren't cut out to be sensitive."

 

"Where'd you hear all that at?" Tobias was pinching himself hard so he didn't laugh. "That's a lot of thinking for such a little man."

 

"I heard it on a TV show that Grandpa Jack was watching," Tad sighed. "I remember things. Grandpa, you have to come meet Gabe's new friend. Daddy took us to the pet store and Gabe got his very own pet. I was allowed to get one but it wouldn't have been so special for Gabe then."

 

Gibbs quickly made his way through the house with Shelby on his hip. He didn't want to miss a moment of anything that the children did. As soon as he got to the utility room his face lit up with a smile as he watched Gabriel very gently petting his new friend. "What a beautiful cat." Gibbs smiled brightly. "You picked a real winner!"

 

"Grandpa!" Gabe jumped up to see his best friend. "Come meet my cat." Pulling the older man over to where the cat was batting around a little pom pom ball they purchased, Gabe took a deep breath and looked at his family. "His name is Semper Fi."

 

"Great name!" Gibbs praised as Tad stood back looking at his brother like he was crazy. "I don't like that name."

 

"Too bad," Gabe glared at Tad. "That's my cat not yours."

 

"Be nice" Tony warned gently.

 

"Butthead," Tad growled at his brother. "I hate that name."

 

"Fart face!" Gabe retaliated. "I hate the name Taddeus."

 

"That's not my name," Tad dug his heels in. "I'm Thaddeus not Taddeus."

 

"I said Taddeus." Gabe was about to cry.

 

"Hey you two," Fornell stepped in to try to soothe the boys before they got in more trouble. "I think that Semper Fi is a great name; maybe he could have a nickname that you can use."

 

"Like what?" Tad stopped and looked at his Uncle Toby.

 

"I don't know," Fornell looked from the cat to Gibbs.

 

"Don't look at me," Gibbs grunted. "You made the suggestion."

 

"What about Fartnell?" Tobias suggested.

 

"Tobias Fornell," Tad's hands were on his hips. "That is not even ‘propriate. Semper Fi is much better."

 

"Uncle Toby," Gabe walked over to him with a paper towel confusing the older man. "You have a booger in your snot locker."

 

"My what?" Fornell was clueless while Gibbs was holding onto the wall, he was laughing so hard.

 

"Your snot locker!" Gabe pointed to Fornell's nose. "Please reform maintenance on your snot locker."

 

"What?" Fornell looked to the men for help.

 

"Gosh," Tad shook his head in disbelief. "Blow your nose, Uncle Toby."

 

"You really need to quit teaching this kid to speak Marine, Gibbs." Fornell grumbled as he blew his nose. "He's going to confuse the world with that kind of talk."

 

"Not the world, Tobias; just you." Gibbs was still snickering as he headed out of the room to get something to drink. "Just you."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe sat on his bed watching as Tad carefully packed his backpack with everything that he found to be essentials for the day. Taking the time to carefully put Tee-Nozzo in the middle of the bed where Nemo could not reach, the little boy zipped his bag and decided he was ready for the day.

 

“Why do you need all that stuff?” Gabe questioned pointing to the backpack.

 

“This is the real deal now,” Tad put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m not a kid anymore. Today, I become a man.”

 

Tony handed his son his lunch box as he explained to him all the things he would see when they got to school today. “Put your lunch box in the cubby the teacher assigns you along with your backpack.”

 

“I want to keep my backpack,” Tad sighed. “I might need it.”

 

“Well,” Tony could see that his son was going to be headstrong already. “We’ll see what your teacher says.”

 

Tad marched right into his classroom and waited patiently for his teacher to tell him which desk belonged to him. Carefully, he placed his lunch box in his cubby and carried his backpack to his desk where he carefully opened the desk and put away all the school supplies that Tony had so carefully packed in his bag. With everything put away neatly, Tad stored his bag under his desk out of the way.

 

“Class,” Mrs. Hawkins smiled brightly. “Today, we are going to work on our alphabet.” Raising his hand, Tad waited for the teacher to call on him. “Yes, Thaddeus.”

 

“Are you Goth? Abby-tales is Goth and you are dressed like Abby-tales.” Tad looked at the teacher’s wardrobe very carefully.

 

“No,” Mrs. Hawkins sighed making a mental note not to wear so much black at one time. “I’m not Goth.”

 

“Are you sure?” Tad pointed to the bats that the teacher had put on the bulletin board. “There’s a lot of bats around here; my Abby-tales likes bats too.”

 

Ignoring the ongoing questions about the bats, the teacher moved on to start the lesson of teaching the children the alphabet. Much to her surprise and delight Tad was one of the best students at participating in the exercises. It wasn’t until Billy started disrupting the class that things turned … strange again.

 

“Billy,” Mrs. Hawkins scolded. “Please stop disrupting and pay attention.” The scolding was useless, the little boy did exactly what he wanted and how he wanted. Moving his seat beside Tad, Mrs. Hawkin’s hoped that the animated young boy would engage his new partner enough to keep the disruptions to a minimum. When little Billy once again started disrupting, Tad did what he had seen his grandpa do many times… he head slapped Billy.

 

“OUCH!” Billy screamed. “He hit me in the head.”

 

“It’s called a head slap.” Tad corrected. “It’s your wakeup call; pay attention to Mrs. Hawkins.”

 

“Thaddeus,” Mrs. Hawkins came to stand by the little boy’s desk. “Why did you slap him in the back of the head?”

 

“Because slapping him in the face is you-militating.” Tad sat proud. “Ask my grandpa Gibbs.”

 

“We don’t hit, okay?” Mrs. Hawkins watched at Billy looked frightened of his desk partner. Maybe a bit of fear would keep the boy in line; Mrs. Hawkins walked back to the front of the classroom smiling.

 

“Don’t ever hit me again,” Billy said with a growl when the class went outside to play. “Got it?”

 

“Oh, I got it.” Tad nodded. “I’ll just have you arrested for being a stupid head.”

 

“You can’t arrest me!” Billy shoved Tad so hard he fell into the wall and cracked his head. “You’re a jerk face.”

 

Mrs. Hawkins watched in horror as Tad’s head made contact with the brick wall and he crumbled to the ground with tears in his eyes from the pain. Before she could reach him, the injured little boy managed to kicked Billy in the back of the knees and send him to the ground. Before she knew what was happening, Tad was pulling toy handcuffs from his pocket and locking them on Billy’s wrists.

 

“You have the right to memain silent and I suggest you do just that dirt bag. I’m an NCIS agent; you don’t mess with me.” Pulling the little bully to his feet, Tad walked him over to Mrs. Hawkins and handed the keys to the handcuffs to her. “This one is dangerous, Mrs. Hawkins. Be real careful; a pretty lady like you could get hurt.”

 

“He’s a liar!” Billy screamed. “He’s playing cops and robbers with me.”

 

“Thaddeus?” Mrs. Hawkins kneeled down in front of the little boy. “Why do you think you are a NCIS agent?”

 

“Because I am!” Tad pulled his badge from his pocket and showed his teacher. “The Die-wector gave this to me and said I’m an agent. Rule # 1 is always carry your pro-per ident-ti-pit-tation with you. Rule # 2 is always wear gloves to a crime a scene.”

 

“Crime scene?” Mrs. Hawkins was a bit amused by the little boy. “We don’t have a crime scene.”

 

“No, we don’t.” Tad shook his head. “We just have one dirt bag. There is one in every crowd, Mrs. Hawkins. Don’t worry tuz it is my duty to po-tect and swerve.”

 

Mrs. Hawkins stood in shock; the little boy really was a wonder. Standing and taking in the moment; she really could not say that he did anything wrong aside from kicking Billy the Bully’s legs out from underneath him. She would need to make sure that he was challenged in his academics so that his mind did not tend to wander to the mini crime fighter that he seemed to be. Unlocking the handcuffs, the teacher snickered to herself as Billy grumbled under his breath. “I suggest that you start being good or I will have no choices than to call your parents.”

 

“I’ll be good,” Billy grumbled. “But I’m not going to like it.”

 

“Mr. DiNozzo?” Mrs. Hawkins called out to Tad as he moved to sit alone on a bench away from the other children and the play equipment. “What are you doing, Thaddeus?”

 

“I put myself in time out,” Tad explained. “Could you please let me know when it has been five and a half minutes?”

 

“Why are you in time out?” The teacher was amused, amazed and perplexed.

 

“I should have found another way to disarm Billy.” Tad explained. “You never use physital contact unless you have no choices.”

 

“What if I told you,” Mrs. Hawkins took a deep breath; this child had a strong sense of values for someone so little. “What if I told you that I am not mad at you and that I don’t want you to be in time out?”

 

Moving to sit right next to his teacher, Tad picked up the woman in charge’s hand and kissed it gently. “Mrs. Hawkins, life has a lot of disk-a-tointments and sometimes we just have to just smile and deal with them. This is one of those times; I have to be punished for what I did. Please, let me know when my time is up and don’t go easy on me. I deserve hard time.”

 

Making a mental note to speak with the little boy’s father; Mrs. Hawkins set her watch to beep when Tad’s time was up. Once they got back to the classroom she would make sure to move him closer to her desk so she could challenge him a little more than others.

 

Tony walked into the class room to pick up his little man; he missed him so much that it took all his will not to break down crying on several occasions during the day. “Hey buddy!” Tony swooped his little guy into his arms and hugged him. “Did you have a good day?”

 

“It was busy,” Tad sighed as he buried his head in his daddy’s neck. “Being a Special Agent is hard, daddy.”

 

“It is,” Tony snickered turning in time to see Mrs. Hawkins coming towards him. “How did he do today?”

 

“Well,” the teacher smiled. “He single handedly fought crime and restored peace to the class room.”

 

“It was rough, daddy.” Tad hugged his dad tighter. “I need a man sized meal to refuel.”

 

“You do?” Tony laughed. “What do you suggest?”

 

“Pizza with sausage and extra cheese,” Tad waved to his teacher as his dad took him to get his backpack and lunchbox from his desk.

 

“See you tomorrow, Thaddeus.” Mrs. Hawkins called after her darling little student.

 

“If I’m sober,” Tad called back. “Dad make sure my beer is cold; I earned a cold one today.”

 

“Uh, Mr. DiNozzo?” Mrs. Hawkins called after the busy dad. “Beer?”

 

“Root beer,” Tony mouthed and winked causing the teacher to nod.

 

“I had to stop drinking Grandpa’s Jack; it got too spensive.” Tad giggled as he ran for the car; his joke causing the teacher’s jaw to drop.


End file.
